Megaman Battle Network: Thornes Of The Rose
by Giga Sonic
Summary: The Sequal to Megaman Battle Network: Full Snycro, Mayl becomes hospitalized! How did this happen? Rated T for near death, love NOT DIRTY, and violince.
1. First off

This fanfic was made with Dedication towards Shelby Harper.

July 30, 2006, She was killed. Shelby was sitting on a boat at around 5:00, and 6 drunk teens came at the dock at full speed, ramming the dock. The poles holding the dock that were buried 6 feet into the ground was destroyed. Shelby was in between That boat and the dock. She died instantly. She was an organ donor, and all of her organs were badly crushed, that they could only salvage the eyes and a kidney. Please pray for her family.


	2. Proluge

Ok, I've noticed they have been a few "dirty" stories. I assure you, this has NOTHING dirty. And I have the commen sense to stop reading if it does. NO ENJOY THE STORY, GIR COMMANDS IT:-D

Lan burst through the door.

"Gang-way!"

He rushed up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, where's Ms. Mayl staying?"

"In room 534, but you can't-"

Lan had already ran to the door. He skated down the hall.

He burst through another door.

"Mayl!"

There she laid, with a breathing mask and had hundreds of bruises on her.

"Oh my gosh, this is all my fault…"

Lan began to sob.

"Oh Mayl, forgive me…"

He gave her a kiss. The doctor walked in.

"Young man, get out! Visitor hours are not these hours!"

"But Sir, I'm her-"

"OUT!"

Lan walked out.

"Sniff… I shouldn't be here now…"

"Lan, don't beat up on yourself."

Jasmine walked in.

"Why? She's here because of me…."

"I heard about the accident. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Ok, but don't be surprised if you hate me after this…."


	3. Chapter 1: A night under the stars

Ok, this takes a little bit after the Gaia instant, 2 weeks to be exactly.

"Dex, this time I'll win!"

"Whatever man, I rule at fishing!"

Lan and Dex were on Oran Island and were having another fishing contest.

"I swam with fish Dex, I know my fish!"

"Ok, but you have to make your own pole."

"Not if I make one first you two."

Chaud had joined them. Everyone was shocked.

"I doubt that Chaud, You have never fished!"

"We'll see…."

Lan had already made his pole, which is a bit surprising.

"Ok, I get the beach this time!"

Lan cast out.

"Lan, don't get cocky!"

"I know what I'm doing Megaman!"

"Lan, you can catch a big one! Megaman said that you almost got a whooper!"

"That's true Axl, but **sigh** it was too big."

All of a sudden, a big bite comes in!

"Reel it in Lan!"

"Grrrr…."

**PLOP**!

"Got it! Dex, Chaud, look!"

They look, and laugh.

"What?"

"Your dinner's going away."

"Huh? AHHH!"

Lan catch's it but gets a slap in the face and drops it into the sea.

"Awwwww…"

"Too bad, you won't feed us!"

Lan's line had broken, so he had to sit out.

"I told you Lan…."

"I KNOW! Zero's lucky to stay behind…"

"Well if you mention "Iris" and "alive" in the same sentence, what do you except?"

"And X gets to stay behind to get upgrades… while I'm getting out fished!"

"Too bad Lan, Mayl is gone for a week, so no kissy face!"

"Axl cut it! I just date her…"

"Lan, she's your girlfriend."

"Megaman, I know your Roll's love slave too, so don't talk."

"…"

"Anyway, don't you fell left out Axl?"

"Wouldn't X?"

"No, he's to into this new world that he doesn't have that interest right now."

"Well, 3 things:

I'm not into girls.

I love this new battle system, so I'm preoccupied.

I don't have anyone…"

"Aw, I'm sure you'll run into her someday."

"Maybe… but lets enjoy life till then, ok?"

"Agreed."

Later that day, Dex caught 15 fish, and Chaud caught 28 to everyone's surprise.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE GOOD AT EVERYTHING?"

"I just happen to fish a bit."

"Lan, just calm down…"

Lan takes a big breath.

"Ok… that's better."

"Lan, have you been seeing a shrink or something?"

"No, it comes from Ma-…"

"HA, KNEW THAT COMING!"

"Dex, cut that out!"

"Sorry, it's just you're a love slave! HAHAHA!"

"Dex…"

"Dex, you should stop. Lan's hurt."

Lan's and Dex's eyebrows rise.

"Chaud, did you just be none cold?"

"I-I guess I did…"

"That's new. Where is Protoman? Wouldn't he do the same?"

"He's patrolling the Net while I'm gone."

"I knew you'd never leave work behind. But you must be growing onto me."

"What? Lan, I just needed a vacation."

"Whatever Chaud…"

They all feasted that night, seeing how many fish they caught.

"Man Chaud, you can cook good."

"Thanks."

They all laid under the stars and watched.

"This is a wonderful view."

"Have you never looked under the stars Chaud?"

"No."

"And you thought I was weird Dex!"

"Lan, stop it."

"Dex, Wh- never mind."

Lan laid there, thinking about Mayl.

" I wonder what she's doing… I feel lonely without her; Dex is becoming friends with Chaud and leaving me out… I miss Mayl…

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a walk."

"Don't get lost Lan."

Lan head's into the forest.

"Alright Lan, whats up?"

"Well, it's just…"

"You miss Mayl."

"I do not!"

"Lan, you miss her. I miss Roll also."

"You guys are pathetic! You have us men, me and Gutsman!"

"Yah, but Dex and Chaud have been leaving me out of some stuff, or been teasing me… I think they're becoming best friends."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yah, but I'm not in there…"

"Who said that?"

Lan turned around.

"D-dex?"

"Listen, We won't ever leave you out. Were best buds! We won't ever kick you out! Were the Three Musketeers!"

"You mean it Dex?"

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Thanks. I needed this trip. Lets not grow apart, I don't want to end this fun at all!"

"Promise."

For the rest of the trip, Dex taught Lan the proper way to fish, explored the mines, Netbattled, and grew together.

"Man that trip was fun! We have to do it again sometime!"

"Of course!"

"Chaud, it was nice having you aboard!"

"Glad to be. We should in front of Higsby's at 2 tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! See you guys!"

"Bye Dex!"

Lan and Dex head home, and Lan lies down.

"Lets check my E-mail."

………………

"There's no mail? I thought Mayl would E-mail by now…"

"Lan, she's just having a good time! Give her a break!"

"Right, right…"

Zero enters Lan's PC.

"Hey Zero, find her?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting closer."

"Great, hope you find her!"

X comes in.

"I'm back."

"X! How were your upgrades?"

"All it was a Falcon Armor Upgrade. It's a Navi version of my Armor."

"Ok, is it done yet?"

"No, I have to see him tomorrow."

"Awww…"

"Lan, lets get some sleep. We need it for tomorrow."

"Ok, Night guys."

Night!


	4. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"Well Lan, so far I don't see your fault."

"I haven't got that far Jasmine, just wait."

"DONG DONG DONG

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Lan hurry, its 1:30!"

"I slept in!"

"Get dressed!"

"Ok, I'm done! Lets go guys!"

"Lan, Axl's not here."

"What? Where would he go?"

"I don't know, but your going to be late!"

"Right, Let's go Megaman!"

Lan and Megaman zip towards the door, and get on the train. Higsby's had grown so big, that they had to move out towards Scilab. Lan boards the train.

"I wonder where Axl would go? It's not like him to get up and leave like that…."

"I'd like to know to. My scans show he left even before I go out of sleep mode."

"Wow. He must be up to something…"

Halfway across the car, a girl about Lan's age was staring at him. Lan was a little startled, she would not take her eyes off him.

"That's Lan Hikari… Interesting."

The train came to a stop. Lan stepped off the bus. He ran towards Higsby's. They came up to the front, and Chaud with someone else was there.

"Lan, right on time.

"Who's this Chaud?"

"This is my Brother, Rob."

"Howdy."

"Brother? You have a brother?"

"He stayed with my mom most of the time, so you never saw him. But he finally gets to stay with me!"

"Wow. Rob, do you have a Navi?"

"Not yet, He has been working with your dad with one. We are going to pick him up today."

Dex shows up.

"Huff huff Sorry I'm late. Gutsman lost his A.I. Prog, so I had to find it."

"Gutsman has one of those?"

"Haha, Lan. I'm here now, what are we going to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp with Mayl and Yai….

"Alright campers, its Saturday, you know what that means."

GAME DAY!

"Right! Have a good time."

"Ok girls, ready to play truth or dare?" Said Jazz.

"You know I am!" said Mayl.

"Me too!" Yai shouted.

The girls sat down. There were 5 girls, Mayl, Yai, May, Jazz, and Mysu.

"Ok… YAI! Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"Is it true you like Chaud?"

"… N-no, I hate him… **gulp**…"

"Uh-huh. Ok Mysu, your turn."

"Ok… May!"

"TRUTH!"

"Is it true… that you think Lan Hikari is hot?"

"… y-yes…"

"I knew it! Ok Yai, your turn!"

"Yes! Mysu, is it true you made out with Sean?"

"…maybe…"

"I KNEW YOU DID! HA!"

"Ok Mayl, your turn."

"Ok… Jazz."

"DARE!"

"I dare you to…. Aw gosh, I can't think of anything."

"It's Lan isn't it?"

"Well, yes…."

"Mayl, this camp is all about forgetting troubles. Forget Lan for now."

"I can't. I mean I think about his eyes, his soothing kiss, his warm arms…"

"Stop, your making me jealous!"

"Sorry May… I miss him so much…"

"Don't worry, you'll see him in a few days!"

"Your right…."

"Ok guys, its time for Spin the Bottle!"

"I don't know… I'm not going to play."

"Come on Mayl! It'll take your mind off Lan! Please?"

"No… I don't think it's right…."

"Mayl, come on. It's just harmless kissing."

"Well…"

"Great!"

Jazz grabs Mayl and they go into the camp gym and meet up with the boys. There's Sean, Tyler, Heap, Gong and Matt.

"Hey guys."

"YO! We were counting the days for this!"

"We were too. And look Mayl's joining us!"

"What? Did her and Lan break up?"

Gong scoots towards Mayl.

"I'll take care of you…"

"I think not."

Mayl kicked him in the mans happy place.

"Nice try Gong, try again some other time."

"Shut up!"

Tyler went first. It landed on Jazz. They walked into the closet and kissed. They came out. Simple. Next was Yai. She landed on Matt. They walked into the closet. They kissed. They came out holding hands.

"You guys together now?"

The two blushed and sat down. Gong was next. He landed on May. They walked into the closet. All they heard was a slap. May came out swearing.

Next it was Mysu's turn. It landed on Heap. They went in. They locked lips for a good while; they came out 7 mins later. Now it was Tyler's turn. It landed on Mayl.

"M-me?"

"Come on Mayl, it's just harmless fun!"

"…"

She walked along with Tyler into the closet.

"…"

"Come on Mayl, its ok. Just a little fun."

"I-I'm not sure if I should…"

Mayl lent in a little, and Tyler grew impatient, so he went in and kissed Mayl.

"There. It's done."

"…"

Mayl walked out. The game was over, and they went back to their cabins.

"I don't think I did the right thing Yai…."

"It was-"

"I know it was harmless kissing! It's just, I don't like cheating on Lan. I love him, I burned with the fact of that kiss.

"Mayl…"

"I'm sorry Yai. Lets just go to bed…."


	5. Chapter 3: Roll's demise

**Knock knock**

"Lan, come in!"

"Hey dad."

"Your just in time. I was about to crack the code of this disk."

"That one X, Zero and Axl came from?"

"Yes, that one. But let me introduce you to the new X armor!"

X appears on Lan's PET screen.

"He doesn't look different dad."

"He hasn't activated his armor yet. Go on X, show them!"

X all of the sudden grows armor.

"Awesome! So what's it do?"

"It unlocks X's key features."

X fires a charged shot. A huge Plasma ball was shot, and it stuck to anything it touched.

"WOAH!" Dex said in amazement.

"Nice huh? There are some others, but we haven't got them to work."

"Ok Lan, let me show you something else."

Lan and friends walk up to the computer. Lan's dad press's a few buttons and a picture came up.

"Who's that?" Lan asked.

X jacked into a copy bot.

"It's Sigma. The leaders of the Mavericks."

"Maverick?"

"They're rouge Reploids, infected with the Maverick virus. Sigma has some control though."

"Dad, is Sigma in that disk?"

"Yes, he is."

"What! Then we have to destroy it!"

"We can't Lan, it has vital data! It may have data on how to send X , Zero and Axl back!"

"… Ok. But we need to be very careful…"

"Mr. Hikari, we need you in lab #453." A intercom called.

"Whoops, I need to fly. Lan, you'd better get home. It's getting dark."

"SIGH, ok dad."

"Rob, can you stay for a little bit?"

"Yes Dr. Hikari."

"I'll stay for Rob, you guys go ahead home."

"Alright, Chaud, have it your way."

Dex and Lan head home, thinking about the day.

"Man Lan, that armor was totally wicked!"

"It was cool. I wonder if dad has anything for Megaman."

"Maybe Gutsman."

"Yeah, cause he needs it!"

"HEY!"

BEEP BEPP BEEP

"Lan, it's the phone! It's Mayl."

"Hello?"

"LAN! Can you hear me?"

"Hey Mayl, what's wrong?"

"Lan, its Roll! She's been kidnapped!"

"What? Ok, hang on! Were sending our Navi's soon!"

CLICK

"What's wrong Lan?"

"It's Roll! She's been kidnapped!"

"GUTS NO!"

Lan and Dex head to their houses and Jack they're Navi's in.

They meet up with Glide in Yumland area 2.

"Glide! What happened?"

"We were netbattling when this Navi flew out of the air and picked Roll up, headed towards ACDC area!"

"Shoot, we just missed him! Glide, Were gonna Jack out so we can get back fast! Meet us there!"

"Yes. Ms. Yai, did you hear that?"

"Yes, now head there now!"

"Lan, please hurry!"

"Right Mayl!"

Lan and Dex Jack out then back in. They find a mysterious Navi with Roll in ACDC Area 1.

"Mega!"

"ROLL!"

Roll was tied up, and the mysterious Navi had a cannon on his shoulder, a purplish roman-looking helmet, and looked a little like X and Zero.

"Ah, the great Hikari! We've been waiting for you."

"Lan, lets do this!"

"Right!"

Battle Routine, Se-

Just then, the Navi pulled Roll in front of him.

"You hit me, you hit her!"

"NO!"

"Megaman, what are we going to do?"

"THIS GUTS!"

Just then, Gutsman Slammed the Navi into the ground.

"AH!"

He fell a bit, but held his grip.

"VULCAN CANNON!"

The Navi shot many shots at Gutsman. Gutsman stuttered.

"Uh…."

"Gutsman! Please move out of the way!"

Glide then flew right into the Navi, knocking Roll out of his hand

"NOW MEGAMAN!"

CANNONS A, B, C, BATTLECHIPS IN! PROGRAM ADVANCE! ZETA CANNON!

Megaman shot at the Navi, but the Navi picked Roll up and Roll was hit.

"Megaman, hold your fire!"

"That's right, you don't want to hurt the pretty birdie…"

"Let me go, please!"

"Ha, like I'm gonna do that."

Megaman thought. He knew the only way to free her was to attack the Navi.

"Charge shot! FIRE"

"Megaman, don't!"

Megaman rolled behind the Navi and shot him, but he turned around and it hit Roll.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"ROLL!"

"He he, my work is done. You may Jack me out now."

The Navi warped out.

Roll fell to the ground.

"Roll!"

"M-me-mega…."

"Roll, don't you die on me!"

"I'm sorry Mega, I'm dying…"

"DON'T SAY THAT! COME BACK!"

"Meg…."

Roll started desenagrating.

"Mega, I love you… Don't forget that…"

"ROLL, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!"

"Me…."

"NO!"

Megaman's emblem flashed, and so did Roll's. Roll now was almost gone.

"Roll, your not gonna die… stay here!"

Roll didn't respond.

"Roll, answer me! Roll! ROOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!"


	6. Chapter 4: Vile

Just then the doctor came out. Lan ran up to him.

"Doctor! How is Mayl doing?"

"She's stabilized, for now."

"F-for now? Does that mean…"

"We've done all we can."

"No! They're has to be something!"

"I'm sorry, there isn't anything we can do."

Lan rushed into her room.

"You can go in by the way!"

Jasmine headed in as well. Lan was knelling beside Mayl.

"SOB…. It's all my fault… Why did I do such a stupid thing?"

"I really need to know what happened Lan."

"I know… I just need some time…. **Sniff**"

"Ok, we'll be outside."

Jasmine walked outside.

"I'm pretty sure that boy's not gonna come out for a while. I wonder if Megaman could tell us anything."

"I'll look." Said Medi.

She Jacked into Lan's PET without him knowing. She didn't see him.

"He's not here Jazz."

"It's because he's not even anywhere near them."

Chaud walked up to Jasmine. Medi jacked into Protoman's PET.

"Hey Protoman."

"Hello Medi."

"So what happened Chaud?"

"SIGH, Megaman took it badly….."

"Roll…. NO!"

Megaman started to grow a dark aura.

"AAARRRRGGGG!"

"Guts Megaman, what's happening?"

Protoman appears.

"What happened?"

"Megaman shot Roll on accident and she was deleted. That led to this." Glide said.

"I knew this would happen…"

"What?" They both said.

"A few days ago someone hacked the disk containing Sigma and some Mavericks from it. They only had time to grab a Maverick called "Vile". He was spotted recently, spying on Roll. We also detected a dark aura in Megaman, we had to keep it secret. If word got out the worlds strongest Navi was becoming evil once more, then panic would arise."

Suddenly the aura consumed Megaman, and it flew off.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan shouted.

"Wow, that must've been harsh."

"It was. Lan told Mayl the bad news, and said she was coming home early.

"Mayl… I'm sorry…"

"… Lan… I-it wasn't your fault…."

"…"

"I'll be home in a while, bye…"

CLICK

"Man, Chaud. It must be hard for Mayl."

"It is. Yai said she didn't sleep last night."

"Wait, since when do you talk to Yai?"

"… We keep in touch…"

Attention attention: Virus breakout in Scilab. Repeat. Virus breakout in Scilab.

"Oh shoot! The worst time to be without a Navi!"

"Me and Rob will take care of them!"

"Ok. Just be careful you guys."

Chaud and Rob nod, and they head off for Scilab. They board the train for Scilab, and get off quickly. They get into Scilab, and Jack into the main computer. Once they're Navi's warp in, they look around. Hundreds of virus's.

"This is gonna be fun." Said Protoman.

"I agree, this is going to be very very fun." Said Giai, Rob's new Navi.

Giai wore white armor, a cross between Megaman's and Axl's. He had small red wings sticking out his back. One hand was much larger than the other. He had a wing emblem on his forehead and chest.

They both dash in and attack. Protoman brought out a Wide Blade, and wiped out more than a couple of viruses. Giai used his buster like attack. He had dual pistols. They could be put together to make a Sniper. He also had a big gun, only used in dire times, as it's very strong. Giai took out his fair share of viruses. It took them 7 minutes to get rid of them all.

"Peace of cake."

"I think so to. I'm gonna like this "Virus Busting" thing after all."

"Don't get cocky my friends."

They both turned around. It was that mysterious Navi again.

"Your going to pay for what you did!" Protoman shouted.

"I only held the girl. He shot her. But, she's probably in a better place now… rotting, scared, death surroundi-"

Protoman got mad and sliced at him.

"You shut up! By the power vested in me, your under arrest for net crimes, and attempted murder!"

"Hahahahahahaha! I did nothing! I just got into that computer. Doesn't mean I'm evil."

"Still, you used an innocent Navi for a shield. That's low. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was looking for something… but it's none of your bussniuss!"

"The Navi shot his cannon at them, and they dodged the blast. Giai shot him with his Persion Pistol and made him fall, but he got back up. The Navi now used a dark chip, using Dark Sword. Protoman was a bit shocked. He attacked Protoman, and he tried to block it. It broke Protoman's Sword. Giai started shooting him, and got his attention. Giai was hit by the Dark Sword, but completed his mission. It gave Protoman enough time to put together a Program Advance. He used Life Sword on him, The Navi just laughed at the attack. He used Dark Sword on Protoman, and just before Protoman was deleted:

"YAH!"

"GAH!"

"Zero! Axl! Great timing!"

"We heard you guys from a bit down the net, so we decided to help."

Zero looked at the Navi.

"! Axl, look who it is."

"Finally, I've been waiting to fight him!"

"Who is it?" Protoman asked.

"It's Vile. He's wanted in our world. He's not Maverick, but he works for Sigma."

"Alright, let's take care of him Zero!"

Zero slash's his Z-Zaber at him, Vile stutters. Axl shoots him a whole lot, Vile takes heavy damage. They finish him off by attacking at the same time. Zero's Zaber grows, and Axl's bullets become more rapid. Soon, they defeated the Navi.

"Grr… We'll meet again Maverick Hunters… Just you wait!"

Vile warped out. Zero helped Protoman up.

"We shouldn't let him get away…"

"We'll get him next time."

"Next time? What if they're isn't a next time?"

"Take it easy Protoman. Lets Jack out and figure things out."

"Right, right."


	7. Chapter 5: Sweet Cheeks

About half a week later, Mayl came home. Lan gave her open arms. She cried that whole day. Lan stayed by her side the whole time. He tried to cheer her up, but no luck. The next day, her took her out to dinner. That made her happy, as Lan ussally never does that. He walked her home.

"Mayl… I know how ward this is on you…."

"… I know Lan…"

"You should know, I'm always here for you. ALWAYS."

He came up and gave her a big kiss.

"Thanks Lan."

She kissed him back.

"I hope I never lose you…"

Inside Mayl's house, you could hear her parents yelling at each other.

"My folks are still fighting… I want you to promise me something…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll never fight. Fighting leads to bad things, take my parents. I don't want to hurt the ones I love… Espccilly not you…"

"I promise."

She smiled, and she gave him a kiss, and she went inside.

The next day, a knock on Lan's door was heard. Lan opened.

"Hello, your Lan Hikari, right?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well… I start school, and I heard you're the best Virus buster around… I thought you can help me."

"I don't see why not. Come on in."

She came in, and he closed the door. Mayl was there too.

"Who's this Lan?"

"This is… uh… I don't have your name…."

"Rose. Rose Josbell."

"Well Ms. Rose, lets get started."

They Jacked into Lan's Hollowseum. Since Lan lost Megaman, he had to use Axl. Rose searched through her purse.

"Oh shoot, I left my PET at home. Can I borrow one?"

"Here, borrow him."

He handed her a PET containing X. He started teaching basics, like chip codes, Chip combos, ETC. Mayl sat there, watching. She may have gotten a small bit jelous, but she knew he was just teaching her. Around 5, Lan had finished his lesson to her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hikari. Still.."

"What?"

"It's not enough to pass me…."

Mayl scoffed. The girl was covering it up obvisously. She hit the bulls-eye of a target exactly in it's eye on her 14 shot.

"I can teach you some more, if you want."

"Sure, does tomorrow sound good?"

"Let me check."

He turned to Mayl.

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

She lied. She really wanted to be with Lan tomorrow. She burned with pain when she said that. The girl left. Mayl smiled. She went over to Lan.

"Oh Lan…"

"Yes Mayl?"

She started playing with his hair.

"Want to do something fun tonight?"

"… What kind of fun? …"

Lan became a bit scared.

"This…"

She gave him a big kiss. He turned into a beet.

"Lets go out…"

"Where?"

"Here…"

She showed Lan a pamplet. It was for the new fair, featuring the tunnel of love.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Well let me get ready."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Snickered Lan.

Lan got hit upside the head.

After she got ready (She wore a skirt, a tank top and some make-up), They headed out. Of course Mayl wanted to go on the Tunnel of Love first. They got in, and what happened in there is they're little secret. They went on a few rides, then they headed to get some food. They got Funnel cake. Lan had to go to the bathroom, so Mayl was left alone. A group of guys headed up to Mayl.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what are you doing here alone?"

Mayl scoffed.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"I see you waited for me. How sweet…"

He sat next to her.

"Fly off, you annoying bug."

"Oh come on, you really don't want me to leave."

"Oh, YES I DO."

He scooted towards her. She lent back.

"Come on, give Rox a kiss."

"Get out of my face!"

She tried kicking him away, but the other boys held her down.

"Let me go!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweet cheeks, just show you some respect. It's not gonna hurt…"

"But this will."

He turned around.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Her boyfriend."

Lan socked the guy right in the face.

"Get him boys!"

The other boys, around 3 of them, surrounded Lan. Lan brought his fists up.

"Lan please!"

"Mayl, no one's gonna hurt you. Besides, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's what he said…"

"…"

Lan put his fists down.

"What? Is the boy chicken?"

Usally, Lan would not take a comment like that. But he wanted to live up to Mayl's wishes. The boy grabbed Mayl.

"Lan, help!"

"It's not gonna hurt, what I'm gonna do to you."

"MAYL!"

One of the boys punched Lan.

"Gah!"

Lan put his fists up. He punched one of the guys. They got back up. Mayl was getting thrown into a truck. Lan got really mad now.

"SOCK!"

A boy fell. Lan turned around.

"Lan, go save Mayl!"

"Right Rob!"

Lan ran off, while Rob fought off the boys.


	8. Chapter 6: Frightful encounter

Lan ran into the street, but the truck was getting away fast, with Mayl in it. In the distance, Lan saw the guy sedate her with a drug, and became unconscious.

Lan was ticked. Terribly ticked.

Lan turned on his skates, and Started skating, and chased the truck. The boy noticed Lan chasing him, so He got a gun out.

He started shooting Lan. Lan serpentine, dodging the shots. The truck turned off. Lan went into an ally way and cut it off. He jumped out from the ally, and onto the truck. Lan punched the glass, trying to get it open. The boy shot at Lan, and shattered the glass. The boy now tried to shake Lan off his pick up, but Lan grasped onto the broken window, ignoring the pain of the broken glass. Lan reached in and punched the boy. The boy got a shot in Lan. Lan fell out of the truck. The truck zoomed off. Lan started to lose his sight. The last thing he saw was Chaud telling him to wake up.

Lan woke up in his room.

"AH!"

"Lan, your up!"

Lan wished it was Mayl's voice, but it was Chaud's.

"Let me out of my bed! Arg!"

"You can't, your too badly hurt."

"I don't care, Mayl's in trouble!"

"We have 3 squads on the job Lan, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" My Girlfriend, the one I love, the one I care, the one I'd die for, is kidnapped and you tell me not to worry!"

"Lan, you can't do anything. You were shot in the stomach."

"Yes I can!"

He tried getting up, but failed.

"Lan, you'll just have to wait…"

"Fine…"

Chaud left, and Rob came in.

"Lan… poor Lan…"

"Rob… Can you…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you find Mayl for me…?"

"I'll do better."

Rob went downstairs and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair.

"Were both gonna look for her."

"What? Why are you helping me?"

"Someone I loved was attacked by that same guy. She was never the same…"

"Who?"

"… We don't have time to jabber, lets go!"

"Right!"

Lan stood up.

"You stood up… after being shot in the stomach?"

"It's something I can do. Be stubborn."

"Lets go!"

They went through Lan's window and climbed down.

They got to the bottom, and they headed out.

"Where do we start?" Asked Lan.

"Where he last was, a warehouse out towards the city limits."

Lan and Rob headed out, and got there in 15 minutes.

When they got there, the boy was lying on the ground grasping his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"Arg…."

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Over there…."

He pointed towards a pile of boxes. Lan looked around while Rob tended to the boy. Lan looked around. He called her name, but no answer. Lan got scared. He went around a pile of boxes, and found her, with a gun to her head.

"Mayl!"

"Lan, leave me alone!"

"Mayl, don't do it!"

"I can't take it Lan, the fighting, the evil, everything… I'm sick of it!"

"Mayl, Don't do it! Please!"

"I'm sorry Lan, but I need to…"

He went down to her.

"Mayl, you have many friends, you have loved ones, and you have someone that loves you…"

"L-lan…"

"Mayl… don't do this… You'll make many of us sad… including me…"

"…"

Lan went in and gave her a kiss. She then felt his warm lips, his conformenting arms, his beautiful eyes… She realized she was doing the wrong thing…. She drops the gun.

"Lan… Hold me… protect me from those around me…"

"I'm always there for you… Don't worry, nothing will get you."

She fell into his arms and cried.

Please take this time to read the lyrics for this song.

Phil Collins

You'll Be In My Heart

Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cause...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

Thank you. I promise, this is not the end of this story. I want to see some reviews!


	9. Chapter 7: Crushed

Mayl was shooken up that week. She only wanted to see Lan that week. Otherwise, she never came out of her house. The boy was arrested for kidnapping. He got 20 years. The shot in the shoulder was considered an act of defense. Lan cancelled his training lessons with Rose for the week. But the week after…

"Arg! I still can't do it!"

"Keep trying Rose, you'll get it."

"Ok… Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, Battlechips in!"

Program Advance: Life Sword

X grew a huge Sword. He swung it at Axl, missing, AGAIN.

"SIGH… I'm done for today Lan…"

"You sure? Because I have more time."

In reality, he didn't. He had a date with Mayl tonight, a very special night. Tonight was Mayl's birthday. She had given up all her chances for a huge party, lots of presents, cake, and friends. She gave it all up to have a nice dinner with Lan at her favorite restaurant: Peacock's Flambé flames. But, of course Lan would forget.

"Didn't you and Mayl have to go somewhere tonight?"

"OH **Bleated for possible swearing**!"

"Giggle"

"Sorry to run out on you Rose, but it's Mayl's birthday!"

"Oh, I understand. So we are you meeting her?"

"Well, I'm picking her up, but were going to that Peacock restaurant."

"I see…"

Lan ran upstairs to get ready. Rose left by the time he got down. Lan was wearing an orange shirt, not a sweater, took off his bandana (Mayl's idea), had long black jeans. It was what he wore on they're first date. Lan went out of his house and knocked on Mayl's door. The door opens.

"Hello Mrs. Sakurai. I'm here to pick Mayl up."

"She's upstairs, but knock first."

"Right, right."

Lan rush's upstairs, waiting to see what Mayl looks like. He knocks, and no answer. H knocks again, no answer. So he opens the door.

"LAN!"

Lan comes out and closes the door. Mayl comes out.

"Your very impatient Lan."

Lan blushed, and looked like he had blood all over his face.

"Lan, it was ok. I don't mind…."

She gave him a kiss. He smiled. They told her parents goodbye, and left. Mayl wore a White dress (Not like those big puffy dress's in a princess story), a flower on her wrist, one in her hair, and some high heels. They got on a train. They moved to the back of the cars, because no one was there. They wanted to be alone. I'm not going to go into what happened. They arrived and got off the train. They walked down the sidewalk.

"Mayl, you look beautiful tonight."

"This old thing? I wear this when there's always a special occasion."

They stopped. Lan put his hand under her chin.

"That's not how I see it."

She smiled, and lit up. She pecked him on the lips and they continued.

They arrived at the restaurant. Lan saw a familiar face… No, it was two… He walked in.

"Table for two please."

"Yes sir. Right this way."

The waiter got they're drink orders, and brought them. They ordered they're food as well, and they waited. Lan turned around. He got up from his chair.

"So Rob, is this that person you were talking about?"

"…"

"Rob? Lan? Is there something I don't know?"

Mayl got up.

"Princess Pride! Rob! So nice to see you!"

"He, very nice."

"Lan, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Rob."

Lan and Rob walked away.

"Well Rob, is it?"

"Well…"

"I should've known. But you? And Princess Pride?"

"I traveled the world a lot, ok? I met many girls. Some I had crush's on, some I just knew were pretty. But Pride… Pride was different."

"Does she know?"

"… No…"

"Hm. You need to tell her Rob."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"S-she…"

"She's what?"

"She's set for marriage…"

"Ouch. But she's only 14, why now?"

"Her father is dying. She has to take over, and she needs a king."

"Why not you?"

"She needs someone who can rule along side her. I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm also a lower life form in her eyes…"

"Now don't you go saying about that. You need to lift yourself up. Your not sure if she likes you or not."

"Well… This is a date."

"See?"

"But I don't know if she LOVES me."

"Never know till you try."

"… It's not that easy."

"All I know is, you really love her, and you'd take a bullet for her, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Arg! If only it were that easy. Lan think about it, she does not love me! She's in love with this other guy!"

While Lan and Rob fight, Mayl and Pride get the chance to talk.

"So Pride, what's a pretty princess doing here?"

"We'll, I'm getting married, and I wanted to see Rob, seeing how he's been my best friend for years. I wanted him to be best man."

"Married? But your only 14."

"I know, but daddy's not felling well, and he can't rule no more. They need rulers, so I have to get a king."

"Do you even know each other?"

"Well… Not very much. I met him a few month's ago."

"Then let me pop the big question. Do you love him?"

"Well, that's the part I'm unsure of. I've never been in love before."

"How do you know you don't love Rob?"

"Hm… It wouldn't sound right. Were best friends. But I don't think It'd end like that."

"Look at me and Lan. We're in love, and we've known each other since childhood."

"Well…"

"Just think it over. You might be throwing something valuable away."

"…"

Lan and Rob…

"Listen, Lan, for 300th time, NO!"

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?

"That she says that she doesn't, gets married to that other guy, and never talks to me again!"

"SIGH, it's hard for men, I know."

"LAN!"

Again, Lan and Rob kept bickering. This went on for about 5-10 minutes. They finally stopped and sat down. Lan just stared down into Mayl's eyes… She giggled a bit, but she liked it. BUT, something caught his ear….

"Laaaaan?"

"Hm…."

"I've got a proposition for you…."

"Hm…"

"Get me this ring (She's holding a catalog up), and I'll make it worth your while…."

He looked up.

"How?"

"I'll give you a taste…."

She gave him a big kiss. Lan smiled.

"O-ok… I'll get it…."

"Good boy."

Mayl excused herself to go to the little ladies room. Lan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Rose!"

"Hi Rose!"

"I need you to come meet me in the library right now. Can you?"

"Well, I don't know…."

"You could just leave Mayl a message…"

"Well… alright."

Lan wrote down a message saying he went to the library. Lan walked out the door, with Rob becoming curious to what he was doing… Lan passed a shop window. He smiled, and went in. He came out with a little bag. He headed towards the library. Meanwhile, Mayl got out of the bathroom. She looked at the note and frowned a bit. She decided to follow him.

…

…

…

Lan arrived, with Rob in the doorway.

"Why the unexpected leave Lan?"

"Can't a guy read?"

"On his Girlfriend's birthday? On a date?"

"…"

"It's not my business, never mind."

Lan just shrugged and walked in. He meet up with Rose where some of the kids were.

"Alright Rose, what do you need?"

"I-I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Rose?"

"I-I-I…."

She blushed a little.

"I-I lo-love you…"

Lan became confused, but she jumped up and kissed him. Lan was a bit shocked. When she pulled back, she waited for a response.

"R-rose…."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Roe… It's ok. I'm love Mayl, I'm sorry…"

"…"

"How bout this: Try this ring on, see if Mayl would like it?"

He reached into the bag he was carrying. He pulled out a small box. It had the biggest ring she ever saw. It many many diamonds on it. It wasn't Mayl asked for, but she loved diamonds.

"I saved up my money to buy that new game system, but I saw this and knew Mayl would like it."

Rose put the ring on.

"She'll love this! I'm sure she'll like it!"

She gave him a big kiss.

"Your very thoughtful Lan."

She gave the ring back. He thanked her, and turned towards the door. But, there he stood, he saw Mayl, with her jaw dropped. She dropped her purse and began to cry. She ran out the door.

Lan ran to stop her. He caught up with her.

"Mayl, wait!"

She turned around and gave him the biggest slap he ever felt.

"You… YOU!"

She started beating on Lan. Lan stopped her.

"You don't have any idea what just happened here do you?"

"Why the heck would you leave me, and go to see her? Lan, TELL ME WHY!"

"… I…"

She just had a major breakdown. She ran off. Lan tried to catch her, but couldn't. She ran out into the road.

"Goodbye Lan Hikari!"

A light headed towards Mayl. She screamed. Then she was hit. She rolled onto the sidewalk.

"**_MAYL!_**"

Lan ran over to her.

"Get up Mayl, get up!"

She wouldn't move.

"Mayl, stay here!"

Lan could see she wasn't breathing.

"Mayl, don't go… I need you… DON'T LEAVE ME!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So this is how Mayl is hospitalized. It's not the end, trust me. Broken hearts is coming, but it has to get better. (Seeing how Capcom said Lan and Mayl become married)

Please R&R! Giga Sonic, Logging Out.


	10. Chapter 8: Saved

As some of you are noticing, I'm doing these things (Where I type before the story). Soooo… All I have to say for now is, R&R!

Disclaimer: Capcom thinks I'm to stupid to own Megaman. Curse them! But, I don't. Now read my fellow readers!

"That's how Mayl ended up here. Lan brought her here."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Lan was crushed… He led himself to believe it was his fault."

"Wait… What about that Rose girl? What happened to her?"

"Hm… that's a good question Jasmine."

In the hospital room…

"Mayl… please wake up…. **SNIFF**"

Ruffle ruffle

"Mayl?"

"Lan, no… why?"

"Mayl, I-"

"Sniff Lan… you…"

_She must be sleep talking._

"I thought you…"

"No Mayl, I love you. Why would I hurt you?"

"Lan… you kissed…"

She rolled over towards Lan.

"I… I… I can't explain it. All you should know is I would never hurt you."

He kissed her. She smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise, with my heart."

She then stopped sleep talking and went back into her "coma". Lan walked out of the hospital room. Jasmine got up and hugged Lan.

"Lan… I…"

"It's ok Jasmine… She understood."

"Is she up?"

"… N-not yet…"

She frowned. But she smiled again, looking at the depressed Lan.

"Lan, cheer up. Why don't you go home?"

"No… I need to stay here. I want to stay with Mayl."

"I'll watch her. Please go home?"

"I-I…"

"Lan Hikari, go home! She'll be fine."

"… Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok. But call me if she wakes up, or if something happens."

"Like now!" Chaud yelled from the room.

Lan and Jasmine ran into the room. Mayl was in serious pain. Her heart rate was very fast, and she was shaking violently. Doctors ran into the room.

"She's having a seizure! Get me some meds, stat!"

One of them picked up one of those things that they use to shock the patient.

"Clear!"

They shocked her. Nothing. They turned up a knob.

"Clear!"

They shocked her again. Nothing. Lan panicked.

"Mayl! No! Don't Die!"

He began to cry.

"She's not breathing! Give me a breathing mask!"

Lan just got down on his knees.

"She's not responding to the meds! Morphine, now!"

He just put his hands together, and prayed.

"She's not gonna make it through! We can't give her that!"

Lan closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"We need to take her to extensive care! Get her out of her!"

They unlocked her bed.

"Move these kids out of the way!"

"Move young ones! Move it!"

Jasmine and Chaud left. Lan remained.

"I said get out kid!"

"Lord… Please… I'm asking for one thing…. let Mayl live."

"I said move it kid! I'm going to call security if you don't leave!"

"Please, I beg you. I love her, please save her…"

"Yeah, I have a kid in here who-"

Just then Mayl stopped shaking, and her heartbeat returned to normal.

"What in the good Lord's name?"

She coughed a little, and whispered:

"Thank you."

Tears ran down her eyes. Lan looked up and smiled. He left the room.

"Lan… what happened?"

"Nothing… **Sniff**"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. He's watching over her…"

Lan left the hospital. Jasmine smiled, and waved him goodbye. Chaud just bowed his head and smiled.

Don't criticize me for this being short. The next one might be longer, I don't know. Just be happy I updated at all! More is on the way!

-Giga Sonic, Logging Out.


	11. Chapter 9: Iris and Zero

Yay! Another chappy up! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had other things to attend to. And now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Why the heck can I not own Megaman? I'm smart!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero walked down the squares of ACDC area 1. He looked for Iris all over the net, and never found her. Axl beamed in smiling. He noticed Zero sitting on the sidewalk depressed. He sat down with him.

"Hey Zero, what's up?"

"SIGH, I can never find Iris… maybe she doesn't exist."

"Sure she does! You just have to keep looking."

"Then why don't you find her smart guy?"

"Haha, as a matter of fact…"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

"Axl…"

Zero got up and ran after Axl. They warped out and jacked into copy bots. They walked into the metro line station and boarded a train for Scilab. The two don't talk at all. Axl finally breaks the ice.

"Sooo, Zero… What makes you think that the Iris in this universe is gonna have the same feelings for you?…

"I don't."

"Then why try? She might not be even the same as her."

"In terms of it being a mirror world, yes. But a in these terms, it'd be the same."

"Ok, would you like to confuse me more, or would you rather look for Iris?"

"…"

Axl laughed and they got off. Axl lead Zero to Sci-lab. Dr. Hikari and X were waiting for them.

"Zero! I haven't seen you in days! What's wrong?"

"Zero here can't find Iris. Luckily, Axl has found her." Axl said in third person.

"Iris… Zero, you should know-"

"Where is she?" Zero said a bit cold like. X realized that since Iris's death Zero had become colder. X wanted to try anything to see his life-long friend feel better.

"Room 404." X said with a smile. "I'll take you there myself."

X and Zero left the room.

"So, what's up doc?" Axl said to brighten the mood in the room.

"I'm working on how to send you guys back. It has to do with the Time Flux…."

"I kinda don't want to leave, seeing how I have a Girlfriend and all…"

"Axl, you have a girlfriend?" said the cocked eye browed Hikari.

…

X and Zero walk down the hall and turn into a room. It has a lot of holograms in them. Zero looks around. He try's to locate Iris, but fails. X points him in the right direction.

"Are you sure that's her?"

"I'm positive. I didn't want to tell you before, because they don't have the exact same personalities."

"Well, I'm willing to try anything."

Zero walks up to her hologram and Jacks in. Iris is rapidly mashing buttons on a keyboard. Zero walks up to her.

"Bridge is out in Yumland. Executing reformation."

"Excuse me?"

Zero walks up closer.

"My I help you?"

"Your Iris?"

"Yes. I'm very busy, so can you tell me your problem?"

"I… just wanted you name."

Zero begins to walk off. Iris puts down her cyber headset.

"Er… Who are you?"

"Z-zero." Said the red Reploid.

"Reploid… Wait, your Zero? The one who stopped Gaia?"

"Yes."

"My brother was on that ship. He was guarding the Luminie program. He was attacked and badly damaged…"

"Colonel you mean?"

"You know him?"

"… Where I'm from, him and I were rival's…"

"You… you fought my brother?"

"In my demension, I…"

Zero closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I killed him."

"W-what?"

"He was considered evil… I… My pride…"

Zero closed his eyes. He had a tear run down his cheek. Iris got up and walked over.

"What's wrong?" She said as she wiped the tear away.

"I'll tell you somewhere else…"

She and him warped out. They jacked into copy bots. They walked out towards Oran. They sat at the coast of the shoreline at Sci-Lab. He and Iris were very quiet. Until…

"What were you going to tell me?"

Zero closed his eyes and frowned.

"There… was another you."

"Another me?"

"You were his brother as well. You loved him very much. We…"

"We? You mean you and I?"

"I fell in… love with you. You did as well."

Iris's eye's bulged.

"You became over-whelmed by rage over your brother's death. I… had to fight you."

"What happened then…?"

"I…I…I killed…"

Zero had a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"You said… with your dying words… that you wanted to be in a utopia with me… Then…"

Zero began to cry a bit. Iris sat there.

"I… I said that?"

"SNIFF Yes… My emotions killed me. I went on a rampage, destroying any and all Mavericks. I could not bear your death."

She sat there and smiled.

"Do… do you think that could happen?"

"…What?" Said Zero.

"Do you think… we could fall in love?"

"I don't know…"

She paused. After a good while, she got up, and picked Zero up.

"Come on, let's go to the Cyber Café." Iris said, smiling.

Zero smiled and they walked off. X stood in the distance.

"I hope you feel better Zero…"

X felt a tear roll down his face.

"I have to tell someone important also…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, the Zero finding Iris fluff you wanted. What about Axl! I'll tell you guys later.

-Giga Sonic, Logging out.


End file.
